Amai Yuki
by Grey Cho
Summary: Saat seorang mangaka seinen ingin beralih menjadi mangaka bagi anak-anak, akankah keinginannya berjalan mulus? [AU]


Sepasang oniks milik pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke untuk kali pertama menatap tak puas pada lembaran kertas di tangannya. Sasuke bukan tidak puas terhadap kualitas dari karyanya, melainkan terhadap jenis karya yang dibuatnya. Untuk kali pertama semenjak dia berprofesi sebagai seorang _mangaka_ untuk _manga_ bergenre _seinen_ yang notabene sering menggambar _ecchi, hentai_ , dan semacamnya, Sasuke merasa ragu meneruskan profesinya. Dia telah menggeluti dunia seni kurang lebih lima tahun dan kini usianya telah menginjak dua puluh lima tahun. Ada sesuatu yang mulai Sasuke dambakan. Sasuke mulai mendambakan keluarga. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni menutupi sebagian wajah itu mulai memikirkan mental sang anak jika dirinya tetap menjadi _mangaka seinen_.

Jikalau harus tetap menjalani kehidupan sebagai _mangaka_ , Sasuke ingin menjadi _mangaka_ teladan bagi sang anak, wadah sang anak belajar banyak hal melalui _masterpiece_ sang ayah. Oleh karena itu, berbekal kebulatan tekad, Sasuke memutuskan berhenti menjadi _mangaka seinen_. Pemuda itu ingin membuat _manga_ yang bisa dinikmati anak-anak seperti Soraemon atau Anpawoman.

Keputusan itu membuat sang pemuda hijrah ke sebuah perkotaan yang masih kental dengan unsur tradisionalnya, mencari referensi ketika anak-anak masih belum familiar dengan serba-serbi teknologi, ketika anak-anak masih berlari ke sana-sini dan tidak keberatan membuat pakaian mereka lusuh. Ya, Sasuke akan tinggal di kota ini dan kembali ke Tokyo setelah menciptakan _manga_ untuk anak-anak yang membuatnya puas.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

I don't take any profit by publishing this fict

AU/OoC

 **Amai Yuki**

Pemuda berambut hitam memastikan lokasi yang diberi tanda silang di peta adalah benar kediaman di hadapannya. Tempat tersebut akan menjadi tempat tinggal Sasuke entah sampai kapan. Dia akan hidup bersama sebuah keluarga.

"Permisi!" Uchiha muda berjalan masuk.

Kediaman di depannya adalah kediaman biasa. Ukurannya mini dan hanya memiliki satu lantai. Bukan hal aneh, mengingat kediaman lain di Kota Aya pun memiliki desain yang sama. Mencerminkan unsur perkotaan yang belum modern sama sekali. Sasuke memilih kota ini karena menurut beberapa sumber, kota ini termasuk sepuluh kota terindah di Jepang. Pemuda yang asli lahir dan besar di Tokyo itu sama sekali belum pernah menjejakkan kaki ke mana pun selain rumah, sekolah, universitas, dan sekarang, kantor penerbit. Padi yang menguning di persawahan, sungai beraliran jernih, dan rerumputan yang bisa hidup bebas tanpa takut proyek bangunan. Tempat ini adalah surga bagi warga negara yang merasa jengah dengan kesehariannya. Relaksasi dari Tuhan.

Menunggu sedikit lama, pintu kayu mungil di depan sang pemuda akhirnya bergeser. Seorang gadis berambut panjang (yang dia uraikan di atas bahu kiri), berbusana _yukata_ berwarna _misty grey_ , dan mengenakan _geta_ dengan temali berwarna putih.

"Anda Uchiha Sasuke? Maaf karena membuat Anda lama menunggu. Silakan masuk," persilakan sang gadis.

Sasuke sedikit merunduk agar kepalanya tidak terbentur kusen pintu yang amat rendah. Uchiha muda lantas mengamati desain interior rumah gadis manis di depannya, terkagum-kagum melihat tekstur kayu hadir di sisi mana pun.

Sasuke duduk dengan posisi _seiza_ sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis yang sesaat lalu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hyuuga Hinata, putri sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Ibumu?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan ketika Hinata menyodorkan secawan teh.

Hinata menelengkan kepala lembut. "Ibu sudah tidak ada setelah melahirkan adikku."

Menanyakan sesuatu yang salah membuat Sasuke dilanda rasa tidak enak dan canggung. Sebelum meneguk teh hangat yang dihidangkan, Uchiha muda itu bergumam pelan.

"Maaf."

* * *

Seharian, Sasuke menggunakan waktunya untuk membereskan kamar. Kamarnya tidak luas, hanya muat untuk satu _futon_ , satu meja kecil dengan kaki meja yang tidak terlalu tinggi (tidak mengharuskan Sasuke duduk di kursi), dan lemari pakaian kecil. Uchiha duduk bersila dan memandang puas pada hasil tangannya. Kamar ini terlihat lumayan rapi meski Sasuke membawa cukup banyak barang, yang didominasi oleh perlengkapan membuat _manga_. Bangkit, sang pemuda membuka kaca jendela, membungkukkan badan dan menopang tubuhnya dengan meletakkan tangan di bingkai jendela. Lautan yang membentang tidak terpaut jauh dari kediamannya. Sasuke juga bisa melihat benteng besar peninggalan zaman dahulu di puncak Kota Aya.

Ketukan pelan di pintu tipis kamar Sasuke membuat sang pemuda refleks berbalik.

"Sasuke-kun." Suara Hinata. "Makan malam sudah siap."

Sasuke keluar dari kamar dan disambut oleh sosok Hinata yang mengulaskan senyuman ramah. Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang makan yang mana beberapa hidangan telah tersaji di sana. kepulan asap, warna, dan aromanya tidak bisa tidak menggugah selera makan sang pemuda.

Namun, ada satu sosok gadis kecil yang tengah membaca buku dan membuat alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Dia Hyuuga Hanabi. Adikku," terang Hinata, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan ber-oh ria.

Saat ketiganya telah duduk di depan meja, suara seorang pria yang melangkah masuk ke ruang makan mengejutkan Sasuke. Tampak dua pemuda dengan bola mata serupa berjalan menuju meja. Keduanya masih mengenakan _jinbei_ cokelat dan hitam lusuh yang dipenuhi noda lumpur. Sasuke mengenali salah seorang dari mereka sebagai sang kepala keluarga, yakni Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya, Sasuke. Semoga kau nyaman tinggal di sini," tutur Hiashi.

Dari penjelasan sang pria separuh baya, dia dan pemuda di sisinya yang bernama "Hyuuga Neji", sepupu Hinata, bekerja sebagai petani. Mereka akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang di sore hari. Neji tidak melanjutkan sekolah, sama seperti Hinata. Keduanya hanya mengenyam pendidikan sampai tingkat SD.

"Kau mau _sake_ , Sasuke?" Hiashi mengacungkan sebuah botol berwarna hijau dengan stiker bertuliskan _sake_.

Sang pemuda menelengkan kepala, menolak pemberian sang pria. "Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku malam ini, jadi sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin mabuk."

"Paman bilang kau bekerja sebagai _mangaka_. Apa itu benar?" Kali ini, Neji yang baru saja menyeruput sup _miso_ melontarkan tanya.

"Iya, aku adalah _mangaka_." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung dan semakin canggung ketika sang bungsu, Hanabi, meminta diperlihatkan _manga_ buatan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke harus menolak keras permintaan sang gadis kecil. Dia masih di bawah umur untuk membaca karya sebelumnya dan Sasuke belum menghasilkan karya baru yang dia inginkan. Karya yang bisa dibaca Hanabi.

* * *

Sasuke bersyukur, para Hyuuga itu begitu hangat menerima keberadaannya. Dia merasa seperti bukan orang asing di rumah ini. Tersenyum, Sasuke memasang ikat kepalanya dan mengangkat kuas tinggi-tinggi.

Rintik hujan terdengar membasuh genting. Aroma rumput amat kental teraba penciuman. Suara lolong hewan liar tedengar dari kejauhan. Sasuke masih berkutat dengan _manga_ -nya. Membuat sketsa, meremas kertas, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Saking konsentrasinya, Sasuke tak sadar bahwa sampah kertas itu tidak masuk tepat ke dalam tempat sampah.

Pintu kamar Sasuke tiba-tiba bergeser, membuat sang pemuda terlonjak, menyenggol botol tinta, dan menumpahkan isinya ke atas meja. Sasuke berteriak begitupun sang tamu tak diundang. Beruntung, cairan hitam itu tidak mengenai sketsa buatan sang pemuda sehingga dia tidak perlu bekerja dua kali untuk melakukan revisi. Tinta putih yang digunakan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan cukup mahal. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke harus menghemat penggunaannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun," sesal Hinata. Gadis itu membawa nampan berisi _pochi_ , cawan, dan sepiring camilan tradisional atau _wagashi_. "Kau bilang akan mengerjakan _manga_ semalaman, jadi aku membawakanmu ini."

Pemuda Uchiha terhenyak. Dia memandang Hinata tidak percaya. Selama lima tahun bekerja sendirian sebagai _mangaka_ , ini pertamakalinya Sasuke merasa dimanjakan. Tak sungkan, Sasuke mencomot satu _namagashi_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Makanan kenyal itu terasa lumer dan menebarkan rasa manis di lidah sang pemuda. Sasuke bukanlah penggemar makanan manis. Namun khusus di kota ini, Sasuke tidak keberatan memakannya.

Hinata terkikik kecil sembari memperhatikan beberapa sketsa yang gagal. Sesekali menggelengkan kepala saat melihat gambar wanita tidak senonoh. "Kudengar, Sasuke-kun adalah mangaka untuk _manga_ bergenre _seinen,_ ternyata benar begitu."

Sasuke membeku. Ah, betapa malunya dia. Baru kali ini dia memikirkan pandangan orang lain terhadap karya dewasanya. Kadang Sasuke berpikir, kenapa dia bisa membuat karya seperti itu selama lima tahun ke belakang?

"Namun kudengar pula dari ayah, kau berniat berhenti menjadi _mangaka seinen_ dan ingin menciptakan _manga_ yang digemari anak-anak." Saat ini jemari Hinata meraih lembaran sketsa Sasuke dan merapikannya, menumpuk dan menaruhnya di sudut meja.

"Itu benar," gagap Sasuke. "Beberapa bulan ini, aku mulai memikirkan masa depanku. Kelak aku akan berkeluarga dan menjadi seorang ayah, aku tidak ingin anakku mengekori pekerjaanku sebagai _mangaka seinen_ atau menjadi pembaca setia karyaku yang seperti itu."

"Tentu saja mengubah genre bukanlah perkara mudah. _Editor_ -ku bahkan menanyakan keputusanku berkali-kali, meyakinkan bahwa aku siap dengan segala risikonya. Aku bisa saja kehilangan pembaca dan bisa saja didepak penerbitku."

Gadis yang kala itu mengenakan _yukata_ tidur berwarna emas dengan motif lili merah tertegun. Hinata tidak pernah mengenal _mangaka_ selama ini. dia hanyalah gadis _introvert_ yang sehari-hari berada di dalam rumah dan mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga. Bahkan bagi Hinata, pernikahan dan keluarga adalah hal yang seolah jauh di ujung mata. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan bagaimana dirinya akan menjadi seorang ibu. Selama ini, Hinata sudah disibukkan dengan perannya sebagai ibu bagi Hanabi dan berusaha keras melakukan apa pun agar tiga orang keluarganya senang. Ucapan Sasuke barusan menyentuh hatinya, menyadarkan Hinata bahwa gadis itu pun tidak bisa selamanya hidup di dalam rumah ini sebagai perawan tua.

"Semoga kau bisa meraih impianmu, Sasuke-kun," harap sang gadis secara tulus.

* * *

Kini, Sasuke memiliki seorang, bahkan kadangkala sampai empat asisten. Para Hyuuga menawarkan diri membantu sang pemuda jikalau sedang senggang. Sasuke merasa amat tertolong, mereka berempat adalah orang-orang cekatan yang mudah mempelajari sesuatu. Hanabi seringkali kedapatan tugas menghapus sketsa, Neji bertugas mengarsir, Hiashi melakukan proses penintaan, dan Hinata secara fleksibel bisa melakukan semuanya.

Semula, Sasuke kebingungan dengan plot yang harus dia buat. Pemuda itu terbiasa membuat manga tanpa plot, lebih diisi dengan gambar-gambar _fanservice_. Maka untuk saat ini, pemuda satu itu harus ekstra memutar otak untuk ide-ide cerita _manga_ barunya. Ketika melihat wajah serius para Hyuuga, terlebih Hinata, Sasuke tahu apa yang ingin dia buat.

* * *

"Ini hebat sekali, Sasuke-kun." Hinata memandang takjub pada _name_ yang baru Sasuke buat. _Manga_ -nya mulai berjalan dan dia ingin Hinata berperan sebagai _beta-reader_ untuknya. _Manga_ yang Sasuke buat adalah manga tentang seorang anak yang hidup bersama keluarga biasa saja dan hidup secara sederhana. _Manga_ tanpa konflik apalagi _fanservice_ pertama yang berhasil Sasuke hasilkan. _Manga_ yang terinspirasi dari kehidupannya sendiri.

Sasuke memandang senang mendapati reaksi sang pembaca pertama. Pemuda itu sadar, wajahnya menghangat setiap melihat Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Terkadang, gadis itu akan tampak senang, merengut, dan tertawa lepas. Melihat ekspresi Hinata membangkitkan optimism Sasuke bahwa jalan yang dipilihnya untuk berhenti menjadi _mangaka_ _seinen_ adalah jalan yang terbaik.

Jalan yang benar bukan berarti jalan terbaik. Jalan terbaik bukan berarti jalan yang benar. Jika tidak bisa memilih dan mendapatkan keduanya, salah satunya pun sudah cukup.

* * *

Tabuhan _taiko_ terdengar cukup bising. Suara burung hantu terdengar di dahan-dahan. Setelah menyelesaikan proses penebalan, Sasuke bermaksud beristirahat sejenak. Kebetulan sekali, Hinata memberitahu bahwa malam ini akan ada pertunjukan topeng di lapangan kota.

" _Hup_! Kemarilah, Hinata." Sasuke yang baru saja membuka payung menitah Hinata untuk menghampirinya.

Meski hujan, keduanya tetap pergi untuk menonton pertunjukan. Hiashi tidak dapat hadir karena kelelahan, Neji menolak ikut, dan Hanabi telah tertidur pulas. Di bawah payung berwarna merah menyala, sepasang remaja berjalan berdampingan.

Lampion dengan cahaya kemuning menarik dua oniks untuk mengamati sekitarnya. Lampion itu dipasang berjajar sepanjang jalan menuju lapangan. Beberapa warga lokal menjajakan panganan dan _sake_ hangat, bermaksud menggunakan kesempatan untuk berdagang. Pertunjukan berlangsung sukses meski beberapa pemain dan pengunjung harus kebasahan karena nekat tidak membawa payung.

Acara puncaknya, kembang api akan diletuskan pada tengah malam. Hinata sangat menantikan momen itu dan duduk tenang di kursi kayu panjang. Ketika cahaya berwarna-warni meletup di angkasa, Hinata terpukau. Hujan telah reda seiring dengan kembang api yang menyala di kanvas hitam raksasa. Sasuke menutup payung, meletakkannya di sisi kursi. Ketika mencuri pandang sang gadis, Sasuke merasa terpesona melihat wajah Hinata. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum bahagia sembari memandangi kembang api yang masih meledak dengan eloknya.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata, mendaratkan kecupan di bibir sang gadis. Ketika Hinata tidak menolak kecupan itu, Sasuke merasa kebahagiaannya berlipat ganda. Dengan sebuah pernyataan cinta, keduanya mengikrarkan hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

* * *

Dua bulan berlalu sejak saat itu dan Hinata telah resmi menjadi Uchiha Hinata. Pernikahan keduanya berlangsung di Kota Aya karena Sasuke masih menetap di sana. keluarga Uchiha pun merestui hubungan mereka. Mikoto bahkan sangat senang mendapatkan menantu seperti Hinata. Wanita awet muda itu terus-menerus mencubit pipi sang Uchiha baru, merasa gemas dengan wajah manisnya. Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi tidak mempermasalahkan kondisi keluarga Hyuuga yang hidup serba terbatas. Saat Fugaku menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan bagi Hiashi dan Neji, penawaran sang pria berwibawa itu mendapat penolakan. Hiashi ingin menghabiskan masa tuanya di Kota Aya sebagai petani dan Neji sama halnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang usianya hanya terpaut setahun lebih tua dari Hinata telah jatuh cinta dengan kota sederhana yang sudah baik membesarkan seorang yatim piatu sepertinya. Neji telah memiliki firasat bahwa Hinata akan bersanding dengan orang di luar Kota Aya sehingga sang pemuda memilih mengalah dan memutuskan menemani Hiashi serta Hanabi.

Kini, Sasuke semakin giat menyelesaikan karyanya. Didukung oleh Naruto, sang _editor_ , Sasuke melakukan perbaikan dan mengikuti saran pemuda pirang. Semangat Sasuke kian membara dan tujuannya semakin mantap. Sasuke ingin anak darinya dan Hinata kelak bisa berbangga hati karena mengetahui bahwa sang ayah adalah _mangaka_ anak-anak yang begitu digemari.

Usaha Sasuke bukannya tidak menemukan ganjalan. Suatu ketika di musim dingin, Sasuke harus menelan kenyataan pahit ketika _editor_ yang bekerja dengannya selama ini dipindahtugaskan untuk mangaka lain. _Editor_ barunya, Suigetsu, memiliki pola pikir berbeda dari Naruto. Suigetsu menentang upaya sasuke untuk menjadi pembuat _manga_ anak-anak. Perdebatan dan hubungan yang kurang harmonis mewarnai proses penyelesaian _manga_ Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke menemui jalan buntu dalam kariernya, Hinata menuntun Sasuke untuk lepas dari stresnya. Pada malam musim dingin, Hinata mengajak Sasuke bermain salju di luar. Saat itu, Sasuke berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Salju ini akan tetap dingin. Sama seperti jalan karierku. Apakah aku harus kembali membuat _manga seinen_?"

Hinata terdiam. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah dan kembali ke halaman dengan membawa dua benda. Satu benda di tangan kirinya adalah botol berisi cairan berwarna merah muda dan satunya adalah mangkuk serta sendok kecil. Hinata mengangkat mangkuk di tangannya, mengisinya dengan salju. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi melihat aksi sang istri. Kemudian, Hinata menyiram salju di dalam mangkuk dengan cairan yang rupanya adalah sirup.

"Jika salju diibaratkan permasalahan, anggaplah bahwa salju manis ini adalah sisi positif dari permasalahanmu. Salju akan tetap dingin. Namun, rasanya bisa menjadi manis. aku suka melihat Sasuke-kun yang berjuang. Meski berat, aku ingin Sasuke-kun meneruskan niat Sasuke-kun."

Penuturan sederhana dan Sasuke bisa terbahak-bahak secara ajaib. Sasuke menerima sodoran salju dari Hinata dan melahapnya.

Tentu saja aksi keduanya membuat pasangan suami-istri itu terkena sakit perut di keesokan hari. Namun, Sasuke tidak menyesal. Sasuke akan mati-matian mempertahankan keputusannya. Sekali waktu ketika Suigetsu datang berkunjung, Sasuke secara tegas mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Suigetsu-san, aku akan tetap menjadi _mangaka_ bagi anak-anak. Aku akan mengajukan karyaku. Mohon kerja samanya!"

Suigetsu menyerah. Kekokohan egonya lumer melihat sang _mangaka_ membungkuk hormat di hadapannya, ditambah sang istri yang juga ikut membungkuk.

'Pasangan bodoh,' batin Suigetsu sembari mengulum senyuman geli.

"Aku mengerti."

* * *

"Kau siap, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata membuka pintu kediaman mereka berdua.

Musim dingin setahun kemudian.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Tokyo karena jaraknya dekat dengan pihak penerbit. Hari ini, Hinata menantang suami tercintanya untuk berkeliling Tokyo dan melihat respon pembaca terhadap karya barunya, yang amat berbeda dari karya sebelumnya. _Mangaka_ dengan nama pena "Kirin" tersebut kini bisa berleha-leha sejenak. Pasalnya, karya barunya berhasil dipublikasikan. Tak tanggung, kini karya tersebut dipublikasikan dalam bentuk _tankoubon_. Sasuke tak pernah tahu bagaimana respon pembaca terhadap karyanya. Tidak untuk karya baru, tidak pula untuk karya lamanya. Pemuda itu telah memiliki _mindset_ untuk berkarya tanpa memandang sisi pembaca dan Hinata menganggap bahwa pemikiran seperti sedikit keliru. Sasuke harus mengetahui dunia luar dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang terhadap karyanya.

Menyimpulkan tali sepatu, Sasuke beranjak dan berjalan di belakang Hinata.

"Aku siap."

* * *

Pemuda berambut serupa arang tercengang melihat dunia luar yang sekali ini baru diketahuinya. Wajar, Sasuke mulai menjadi manusia _indoor_ sejak dia tertarik dengan _manga_. Setelah menjadi _mangaka_ profesional lima tahun lalu, frekuensi waktu istirahatnya kian berkurang. Jangankan untuk melihat mentari, untuk bisa tertidur pun Sasuke harus berpikir dua kali. Lazuardi yang tertutup awan, pejalan kaki dengan busana tebal, dan bebunyian lonceng menyamankan sang pemuda. Ketika matanya mengedar, pemuda tersebut terkejut mendapati _manga_ buatannya tengah dibaca anak-anak di sekitar sana. Wajah mereka tampak berseri. Beberapa anak menirukan dialog yang ada di dalam manga Sasuke. Bukan hanya itu, _merchandise_ manga Sasuke pun dapat ditemukan di beberapa toko. Penjaga toko bahkan mengatakan bahwa _merchandise_ tersebut laris keras sehingga selalu disediakan ulang oleh pihak produsen.

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka karyanya akan meledak di pasaran dan seterkenal ini.

"Kau terkejut, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sangat …."

Sasuke lantas menarik tangan Hinata. Keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam bioskop, bermaksud menonton _movie_ yang diadaptasi dari _manga_ buatan Sasuke.

Jika permasalahan diibaratkan sebagai salju, Sasuke percaya bahwa ada salju yang terasa manis. Ya, dia mempelajari salju manis ( _amai yuki_ ) itu di Kota Aya, membuatnya memberikan judul yang sama untuk karyanya, yakni _Amai Yuki._

 **The End**

* * *

 **Note:**

Amai Yuki: Salju yang manis.

Seinen: Genre untuk orang dewasa.

Ecchi dan Hentai: Sesuatu yang vulgar, khusus orang dewasa.

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
